


Day 23: Nothing For Christmas

by VampireVengence



Series: Avengers Advent [23]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Car Accidents, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Feels, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Oblivious Avengers, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Clint Barton, Secret Relationship, Steve In Hospital, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: All Tony wants for christmas is for Steve to be okay.





	

It was Christmas Eve and Bucky found himself sat by Steve's bedside in the hospital, he wasn't sure what time it was but it was either really late or really early depending which side of midnight they were. Tony was sat on the opposite side of Steve's bed, he'd stopped crying now but his eyes were still red and puffy and there were tear stains on his cheeks. Bucky didn't understand the reaction, half the time these two were screaming there heads of at each other and throwing insults left right and centre. 

 

Steve had been unconscious for nearly a week now. They'd moved him from the ICU to High Dependency though so Bucky figured that was a good sign. It was no christmas miracle by any means but it was a start. 

 

The idiot had gotten hit by a car whilst pushing an elderly lady out of the way of the vehicles path. The driver had been totally wasted and had promptly passed out upon impact. After all the life endangering situations they got themselves into on a weekly basis and all the fights his smart mouth had gotten him into over the years the great Captain America had been taken down by a car. Bucky was still trying to process that. 

 

He stood up and stretched out the kink in his back. "I'm getting coffee, you want anything?" Tony just shook his head, staring down at Steve. Bucky knew he ought to insist, force the guy to have something, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. The only one who'd ever been able to force Tony to do anything was currently lying unconscious in a hospital bed. With a sigh Bucky headed towards the canteen for yet another styrofoam cup of shitty coffee. 

 

Upon arrival he could hear a hushed voice coming from inside. He paused just sigh of the doorway only to realise it was Tony. "Fuck Steve." He whispered, sniffling slightly. "You can't do this to me. You can't." He sniffed again and took a deep breath. "I need you Steve. Hell it's Christmas! You can't leave me with Barnes on Christmas... I'm so sorry for what I said. Steve I take it all back, we can tell the whole world if you want, I just need you to wake up for me. I don't need anything else. I don't want anything else I just want you. Please... I love you." 

 

With that Tony promptly broke down in tears and suddenly things made a lot more sense. Bucky slowly backed up and headed in the other direction before heading out to call Clint. 

 

"Any news?" He asked immediately as soon as he picked up the phone. "Not exactly."  Bucky frowned slightly. "When did Stark and Steve become a thing?" There was a long pause. "What?!" It was good to know he wasn't the only one who'd managed to miss it. 


End file.
